


Black Eyes and Gold

by Missevilhat13



Series: How Time Flies [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), If the Clock Never Broke, The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Assault, If the Clock Never Broke - Freeform, Pick pockets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: "-and a lot of them treated me with deep disrespect-" Mollymauk, episode 14





	Black Eyes and Gold

Unndilar 26th 833 PD 

Molly groaned as he readjusted the damp rag over his left eye, where it was practically swollen shut. Desmond said it would take a week to heal, and Molly was not looking forward to it. 

He looked up, watching as Nott crawled into the cart and scooted over next to him, humming to herself as she opened up her coin purse. She had all sorts of odds and ends in there, and he watched her dig out six gold and place it in his hand.

“What’s this Dear?” He asked, and she closed up her coin purse and flashed a smug grin.

“Just lightened a pocket is all. It was the Bald guy in the trench coat, right?” She asked and Molly furrowed his eyebrows and winced. 

There was a Bald guy in a trench coat that had decked him. He was a mean looking man to start with, but Molly figured the girl on his arm was nice enough, so he offered her a flyer. 

Apparently neither one liked Tieflings.

He had gotten used to most of the slurs, some of them were even creative enough to make Molly bristle, but this was the first time someone had decided to punch him. Nott had washed his hair clean of mud and spit and his coat was hanging to dry as well. 

“You shouldn’t steal from people.” He halfheartedly scolded as she curled his fingers around the coin.

“People shouldn’t hit you when you didn’t do anything wrong.” She said simply. “Besides, he apparently is a little late on his rent, and this was his last warning…so he’ll be in jail tomorrow anyway…” said Nott and Molly raised an eyebrow.

How long had Nott been trailing him to find that out?

She pick pocketed his damn rent money?

“I’m fine Nott…but thank you.” He said.

“Of course. You can buy another tattoo!”


End file.
